Buffy The Vampire Slayer
by Emily Oliver
Summary: Buffy's friends and family come together for a Family Reunion


Buffy The Vampire Theme  
In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 1

I was talking to my dollies and wondering why the stars where out I was trying to name them and wondered where my spikey was at I was so glad to have him in my life . "Spikey can you see the stars I'm naming them all."  
I walk in form the bathroom and see the stars.  
"Yes I do see them why are you trying to name them all" I said to her.  
I was hanging out in the Cemetry waiting for another Vampire to come up so I could kill him I was helping Buffy and her gang out and I really also was hoping to find love but since I was a vampire and slayer it would be hard.  
Mia,  
"I want to see you where can I meet you,I love you"  
James  
I was in my office working on reports and cleaning up, I also hoped Laura can get Cordy to have us live with her.  
I was in my office working on paperwork.  
I walked into the bronze and was dancing around on the dance floor I love having fun and I also liked Buffy's aunt Meryl she really rocked and is a singer and slayer to and that really rocked.

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 2

I walked into the club with Faith and hit the dance floor it was so much fun dancing and hanging out with my nieces and their friends Faith was a great girl and I liked her I was hoping to meet a guy tonight to.  
I get to the bronze after work and got a beer and drank it andsaw a pretty woman on the dance floor.  
"What's a pretty woman like you dancing on the floor alone" I said to her.  
I see Principal Wood Faith and Meryl and walk over  
I came to see my niece and maybe live with her I knocked on her door after setting down my bags I had just been spending some time with my boyfriend Parker we both needed a place to stay and my niece was my pride and joy I loved her and was so glad to be able to see her again.  
I open the door and see Laura  
"Come on in how are you doing I have a guest room for you and your boyfriend to stay in"  
"I am doing good so is Parker he's at work right know I am working at the police station to we both hope we can work with you and Angel to if you need the police ." I smiled at my niece and hugged her.  
"That's good I'm glad your here and working at the police station I have a guestroom if you see things moving don't be afraid it's just my roommate Dennis he's a phantom"

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 3

"Because the voices are telling me to I need some food." I looked at Spike and smiled .  
"What food do you want" I said to her.  
"Blood silly I need you to find someone so I can eat." I smiled at Spikey.  
"Who do you want to get blood from" I said to her.  
"Anyone will do Spikey." I smiled at Spike.  
Dana,  
"Hey where are you I want to see you call me"  
Lee  
"Lee"  
"Hey good looking I'm staying at my brother's hotel called The Hyperion Hotel come see me ."  
"Dana".  
Dana,  
"Ok be right there, love ya"  
Lee  
I walked into my room and unpacked my things I was glad to see my brother and glad to be living here with him I also was wondering who my new watcher was going to be my old one had gotten killed by a vampire and know I was on my own again.  
I get to Dana's room and knock.  
I noticed a very hot guy and smiled at and saw my niece and Robin Wood. "Hey their care to join me out here."

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 4

I smiled at Buffy and Robin and Meryl and some hot guy. " Hey B what's up hey Robin care to dance ."  
I walked into the Bronze and walked up to Buffy and the others and kissed Buffy. "Hey honey I got you something ." I handed Buffy a small box.  
"Nice to meet you my name is Pierce what's yours" I said to her as I got on the dance floor.  
"Hey Faith do you want a drink" I said to her.  
"Nice to meet you to Pierce I'm Meryl your very handsome." I smiled at Pierce and started dancing close to him .  
"Hey Robin sure how was work today." I smiled at Robin and walked over to the bar with him.  
"Nice to meet you Meryl your very sexy" I said to her.  
"Ok what would you like to drink and it was busy and hectic" I said to her.  
"hey what have you been doing all day" I open the small box and kiss Angel  
"Nice to meet you to Pierce what do you do I'm a singer." I didn't know if I could trust him with my other secret yet.  
"Well did B tell you about the new girl Mia she is a slayer and Vampire she's helping us out to she's good I'll take a beer." I smiled at Robin. 

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 5

"Well my sister Dana Carter is in town she's staying at the hotel and she has a boyfriend who's helping me and the gang out his name is Lee my sister is also a slayer her watcher was killed." I smiled at Buffy and kissed her  
"That's great I noticed you Cordy and everyone still work at Angel Investigations" I smiled  
"Ok well I'll go and see who has blood want to come with me" I said to her.  
"I'm a detective at the police station and I work with Parker Stone who's the chief of police" I said to her.  
"No I didn't know that Miais both well I hope to meet her" I said to her.  
I get to the bronze and see my sister Buffy, Angel, Faith, Robin Wood, my aunt Meryl and a cute guy with her.  
"Hey guys what are you doing" I said to them.  
I smiled at Cordy. "Wow a ghost that must be nice Parker and I are always working and where happy to help you and Angel out if you guys need us."  
"I know you can call parker and tell him that he can stay in the guestroom with you" I smile at her and hugged her  
"Hey Parker honey Cordy is letting us stay in her quest room I miss you do you need me to come into work or when are you comming home I have a lot of Idea's in mind for us."

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 6

"Sure Spikey I'll go with you." I smiled at Spike.  
"Yeah we all do even Cordy's aunt and her boyfriend are helping out her aunt's name is Laura Chase and her boyfriends name is Parker Stone." I smiled at Buffy.  
"Wow sounds like a good job Pierce so do you have handcuffs to I can think of some fun things to do in the bedroom with those." I winked at Pierce and kissed him.  
"Yeah but she's really nice and I still can't belive she is a slayer and vampire it's to weird." I smiled at Robin. I noticed Dawn and smiled at her to. "Hey Dawine how are you."  
"Yes I do and ok why don't we get a drink" I said to her.  
"Yeah it is weird but at least she has you guys" I said to her.  
"Hey Faith where's Buffy" I said to her.  
"Sure Pierce I would love to get me something strong ". I smiled at Pierce and put my hand on his leg flirting with him.  
I opened the door and saw Lee and smiled. "Hey sexy come on in I missed you so much." I winked at Lee and kissed him.  
"Hey Dawine she's with Angel right over on the dance floor.". I smiled at Dawn.  
"That's great I can't wait to meet them and see Cordy again

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 7

"I missed you to Dana" I said kissing her.  
"I am really glad your here my brother told me your helping him and his gang out." I smiled at Lee and kissed him again.  
"Yes I did tell him and I'm glad to be here" I said to her.  
Laura,  
"I should be home soon had to do a lot of paperwork"  
Parker  
"Yeah they can't wait to see you again to." I smiled at Buffy.  
"I finally get to see the new place where you work since you don't have the office anymore"  
I smiled at Cordy . "I already did thanks so much honey so how have you and the gang been."  
"Your welcome we are fine did I tell you about the gift that Doyle left me when he died"  
"Ok my love let's go" I said kissing her.  
I smiled at Spike and kissed him back. "I love you Spike."  
"I love you to where should we go" I said to her.  
"Thanks Faith I'm glad were friends" I said to her.  
I walk over to Buffy and Angel.  
"Hey sis, Angel what are you two talking about" I said to them.

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 8

"Just talking about seeing Cordy and everyone again"  
I get to the cemetary and see Mia.  
"Hey are you hunting vampires" I said kissing her.  
I smiled at James he knew my secret and wasn't scared of me . "Yeah I am I'm working with Buffy and her gang I am glad your not scared of me since I told you what I am a Vampire and a slayer."  
"I'm not scared I trust you and am glad to see you" I said kissing her.  
"Let's find the slayer maybe her blood will do." I smiled at Spike.  
"I don't think Buffy will let you near her without getting killed" I said to her.  
"Well then let's go to the grave yard I have a feeling we might see someone their." I smiled at Spike.  
"Ok but what about Buffy's sister if we can get her out of the club and to the cemetary then we can try I don't want you to die and I don't think she'll be a vampire do you" I said to her.  
"Well maybe but let's go to the graveyard first ok Spike." I smiled at Spike.  
"Yeah you told me I am sorry that he died I would of liked to of met him he sounded nice." I smiled at Cordy.

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 9

"Yeah he was he was the one that found me this apartment I didn't know he was half man half demon until he died"  
"Great I am glad to see my brother again and his friends are all nice." I smiled at Lee.  
"Yeah they are, we should all hang out" I said to her.  
"Ok Meryl let's get a drink what would you want" I said to her.  
"That's nice I'm glad you and Angel are together, do you think Spike and Dru will show up looking for blood" I said to them.  
I smiled at Pierce . "I'll take a beer I am really glad we met Pierce."  
Giles arrived with Allison Alice and James along with Willow. They had gotten them from the airport. Giles was happy to see all of them once more. It had been a while since he had seen Alice. He had met Allison a few years before when he had gone back to England for a trip. He had know James the longest out of everyone. He had met him when he was just a baby.  
They all walked over to the group.  
"Hello" Giles said when he saw Buffy and the others. Willow smiled and looked at the new people before looking over at Buffy and the others.

Happy Family Reunion's Chapter 10

"Thanks Dawn I am glad we are back together to Spike and Dru better stay away hey Giles hello Willow good to see you again who are these new people." I smiled at Williow and Giles and the new people.  
"So Robin what should we do afterwords." I smiled at Robin and took a drink of my beer.  
"They are James, Alice and Allison" Giles said looking over at the new people when he said this.  
"I'm glad I meet you to Meryl" I said to her.  
"Yeah I'll see you guys later I have to finish my homework plus I want to meet the new vampire/slayer" I said to Buffy and Angel.  
"Well we can head home and watch a movie" I said to Faith.  
I leave the club and head to the cemetary I want to see mom's grave.  
"I just hope she is careful going to the cemetary cause you know Spike and Dru will be looking for blood" I said to Angel  
Dee walked down a path that went into a cemetary. She had just gotten out of a military base. The same place that she had been created in. She had never seen the outside before. it was different to say the least. She had the same powers that a Vampire did with none of teh weakness that came with it. They said that she was the perfect Hunter and that they needed to protect her. When she had tha chance she escaped burning everything about how she was created, She felt that no one should be made for that reason...or held captive like that.

I walked into the Cemetery with Spike and noticed a girl and smiled at her . "Hello their I had a feeling you where here."  
Dee looked to her right when she heard someone speak. She saw a Girl with Brown hair and a guy with almost white looking hair. She heard the girl say that she had a feeling she woudl be here. Almost like she kenw she would be. Kind fo like Dee's gift to see things before they happen.  
"Who are you?" Dee asked wondering who they where.  
"I'm Drusilla this is Spike I have a gift I can see things and also hear things it's very special." I smiled at Dee.  
Dee frowned at that "So can I...the people who created me said that it was being a Seer" Dee said looking at them confused. She had heard them say it was a speical gift that not many people had but she had not know if that was true. Now she had met someone with the same gift.  
"Well where are you from I can tell your not from around here and your like me ". I smiled at Dee.  
"From a military base...That's where I was created and trained..." Dee said looking up at the sky and then back over at Dru.


End file.
